Despedida
by sideris-nasute
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo


Disclaimer: Los personajes para mi mala fortuna, no me pertenecen

Despedida

ÉL

Hoy como es costumbre de camino a la escuela, yo detrás de ti, como sombra de un objeto inerte, me gustaría que me vieras, pero a la vez no me gustaría, contradictorio ¿No?, me da miedo verte y sentir esto que no puedo describir, me da miedo que me veas y descubras que no soy lo que buscas, lentamente veo como se te acercan tus amigas, así que me adelanto, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto.

Cuando llegas al salón saludas al entrar me quedo como idiota, mirándote y admirándote, solo falta que comience a babear, un suspiro pesado sale de mi cuerpo, que en lugar de aliviarme hace lo contrario, mi mente viaja, entonces me trago mis sueños que a veces, pervertidos no dejan de ser contigo, así otro día mas, es una rutina, una muy buena rutina, desde que me enamore de ti, hace casi un año cuando te vi por primera vez, cuando te seguí me lleve una sorpresa, ya que íbamos en la misma escuela, en el mismo salón.

-Maldita tarea!- ya es muy tarde y no puedo creer que apenas este saliendo de la biblioteca, debo correr para alcanzar el autobús sino esperare ½ h mas, espero no caerme… entonces como si fuese un mal karma tropiezo, pero con una persona, casi caigo de boca, la otra persona supongo que de sentón ouch.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho, no te vi- digo mientras me levanto y voy a ayudarle como acto mecánico, solo alcanzo a estirar mi mano, cuando veo su rostro y es ella…es ella!

-Si me vas a ayudar?-

-Ah si claro- la jalo pero no con demasiada fuerza, veo que comienza a buscar algo y también comienzo a buscar su "algo", cuando veo una carpeta, veo que ella lo ha notado entonces…

-Permíteme, Yo la recojo- se la entrego

-Gracias, tengo que irme… ¿vas a la parada?-

-Si justo iba para allá-

-sabes es tarde y me da un poco de nervios ir sola- es una invitación a acompañarla, no me lo creo!

-si quieres te acompaño-di que si, di que si, por favor

-de veras-Si te lo suplico, anda di que si

-si- ¿en serio?, gracias Dios

En el camino hablamos de muchas cosas, ninguna en particular, aun así, fue muy agradable, ella es un poco diferente a como lo imagine, pero si gustándome tanto, o más.

-Bendita tarea!-

Ha dicho algo que rompió mi corazón… se cambia de escuela por que se muda, cuando me lo dijo creo que no pude ocultar mi tristeza, por que ella me pidió mi correo para seguir en contacto, algo que me disminuyo mi pesar, por que eso quería decir que yo le agradaba, me gustaría haber tenido mas valor, pude haberla conocido antes, solo el pensar en las mañanas y tardes que pudimos haber compartido me dan ganas de golpearme hasta quedar inconciente.

A casi una semana de conocernos, se va mañana y casi me dan ganas de llorar, mi primer amor, así que hoy será el ultimo día que ira a clases, no se que debo hacer, si llevarle un collar que le he comprado para su despedida o quizás fingir que me importa poco…no eso jamás, mejor se lo doy, aunque creo que exagere.

Me voy a la parada como siempre, llevo esperándola un trato sino me voy ahora se me hará tarde, creo que no hay nada que hacer.

Suena el timbre de salida, ella no se presento, no puedo hacer nada, me voy con mi corazón y con mi autoestima mas baja. El transcurso a mi casa, me doy cuenta que el recorrido es mas largo de lo normal, se me ha hecho eterno, creo que es por la baja de mi moral.

Cuando bajo del autobús, hecho una ultima mirada hacia donde siempre se dirige ella, ¿por que hoy nunca llego?, esa pregunta se va conmigo a mi almohada.

Al otro día salgo hacer unas compras, veo el collar en la mesita de centro, creo que debería llevárselo, aunque no estoy muy seguro lo tomo y salgo, de regreso, volteo hacia su casa, aunque sé que a la mejor ya no esta en ese lugar, debo ir a mi casa de cualquier modo, me trato de convencer que es mejor así.

-Vaya, si estas tan triste creo que debería quedarme a cuidarte- esa voz… levanto mi cabeza, tal vez sea una alucinación, pero no me importa

-es que estoy un poco cansado- miento descaradamente, verla me da un poco de animo

-mmm…pensé que estabas tan triste como yo- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?, ella esta triste OH, es verdad va dejar muchas cosas atrás, que tonto soy, mas bien arrogante

-bueno…algo, por que ya no nos veremos-

-pero estaré acosándote por teléfono y por lo que se pueda…- fírmalo o no te creo

-espero que así sea- ¿yo dije eso?

-tenlo por seguro….debo irme… solo…me venia a despedir…- si se tomo la molestia debería de…

-espera- la detengo, me acerco para darle un abrazo y ponerle el collar en su mano, su olor es embriagante, ella es alucinante, nunca me había atrevido a tocarla, que valor sale hoy el que nunca se mostró en otra ocasión.

-Gracias- dice con un leve sonrojo

-estamos en contacto-se me acerca, me da un beso en la mejilla y ahora el del sonrojo soy yo

-Cuídate mucho- solo sonríe y se va

Me quedo viendo el rumbo hacia donde se ha marchado. Por la noche escucho un avión pasar me pregunto si será el de ella, si algún día regresara, si encontrare como pegar mi corazón, de pronto siento que he comenzado ha llorar, como un niño pequeño, saco todo lo que tengo, mis sollozos son mas fuertes cada vez, tengo que poner una almohada, para ahogar mi dolor y no preocupar a mis padres, que posiblemente podrían escucharme.

ELLA

Hoy un día normal casi aburrido, lo de siempre, pero he notado como un chico de mi salón, toma el mismo bus que yo, pero nunca le he hecho conversación, no lo conozco de hecho ni sabia de su existencia, pero después de verlo varias veces, lo veo a lo lejos, se que es amable, a veces siento como si fuera mi guardaespaldas, ya que casi siempre que bajo del bus, se queda unos pasos atrás de mi, solo hasta que mis amigas me hacen compañía, a la hora de la salida también coincidimos, primero pensé que era un acosador, pero me di cuenta que es una buena persona y además que en verdad vive por donde yo, desde entonces algunas tardes lo espero disimuladamente, en la entrada fingiendo estar con una amiga o leyendo, pero solo espero a verlo, para dirigirnos a nuestra parada, me adelanto para que así no se de cuenta, también bajamos en el mismo lugar solo que el se separa una cuadra antes gira a la derecha y yo sigo de frente a tres casas. Sin querer me he ido acostumbrando a él, a veces le sonrió o lo saludo, pero ni siquiera lo nota, quien sabe que estará pensando.

Hoy mi mama me ha dado la noticia que por el trabajo de papa, tendremos que mudarnos, me entristece un poco el dejar a mis amigos, mi casa, mi ciudad natal, mi escuela, mi…por otro lado, me da gusto saber que mi padre ha sido ascendido, por el puesto que quería desde hace unos años, ni modo que hacerle.

La última semana, comienza la cuenta regresiva, pero aun así debo cumplir con mis obligaciones.

-te quedas- me dice una amiga, nos hemos quedado haciendo un trabajo de equipo, ahogo un suspiro, tal vez ya se fue, reviso mi bolso y…

-parece que he olvidado algo- que torpe soy

-lo siento, pero sino me voy ahora, me dejara el bus- veo que me mira preocupada, aunque no logro descifrar si por ella o por mi.

-adelante, yo regreso y si puedo te alcanzo, sino no hay problema-

-segura-

-si-

Me dirijo al salón y tomo la carpeta que había olvidado, tal vez si corro la alcance, en mi loca carrera…choco con alguien, es él no lo puedo creer.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho, no te vi- se acerca y me ofrece su mano, pero no reacciona, se ha quedado estático, debo intervenir dándole un empujoncito

-Si me vas a ayudar?-

-Ah si claro- me jala con la fuerza necesaria solo para levantarme, me hubiese gustado que fuese como en esas películas románticas, deja de pensar tonterías, rayos donde esta la carpeta, comienzo a buscarla, ahí esta!

-Permíteme, Yo la recojo- de verdad es muy amable

-Gracias, tengo que irme…-¿no va ha decir nada?

-¿vas a la parada?- ahora o nunca

-Si justo iba para allá- eres un torpe

-¿sabes? es tarde y me da un poco de nervios ir sola- haber si así entiende el muy… lento

-si quieres te acompaño-vaya si entendió

-de veras- hay que cerciorase

-si- no esperaría menos, por que ya he esperado semanas para hablar contigo

Así, fuimos rumbo a casa hablamos de todo un poco, no quería ilusionarme y le conté que me mudaba, puso una cara muy triste cuando se lo dije, pero este no se me escapa, así que le pedí su correo, para que después me pida numero telefónico.

Mañana tengo que irme, no podré ir a la escuela, aun faltan muchas cosas por empacar, aunque no tengo el humor, finjo en frente de mis padres y sonrió cada vez que me voltean a ver, se que ellos harían cualquier cosa por mi bien, supongo que es lo que hacen los padres, ver por sus hijos, es una lastima no podré verlo.

Cada que sello una caja me pregunto que estará haciendo, de seguro ni atención esta poniendo a la clase, como le hago para dejar de pensar en él, anoche casi no pude dormir, por la misma razón, me veo horrorosa, que bueno que no fui a la escuela, sino lo hubiese espantado, sonrió inconcientemente al pensar en su rostro.

Ya debe de estar llegando de la escuela, posiblemente este preocupado, pero nunca le prometí que iría y si sigo pensando en él, no creo poder ir mañana a su casa, no por la falta de ganas, sino que no se cual es su casa, mejor me apuro, es por su bien, o tal vez es por el mío, no quiero llorar, desde hace mucho no lo hago y no quiero empezar ahora.

La tarde se ha ido, me distraje mucho con empacar, además mis amigas han venido ha despedirme, eso lo hace mas soportable, me siento importante, por que me han venido a dar un poco de su calidez, hemos hablado de todo, como si fuese un día normal.

Oh no ha llegado el momento de despedirlas, mi garganta me arde, hay un nudo enorme, que no me deja hablar, sin querer mis lagrimas caen sin cesar, ellas solo me abrazan demostrándome que están conmigo, pero el chiste es que ya no estarán, debo dejarlas ir, me disculpo diciendo que me ha ganado la emoción, me armo de valor y demuestro mi poca madurez, o lo que creo es el comienzo de ella.

Al otro día, me siento tan triste, tengo la urgencia de salir corriendo, pero salgo caminando, solo quiero despejarme un poco antes de irme, camino y sin querer he llegado a donde el gira, cuando volteo lo veo, mi corazón late tan aprisa, que tal vez, tenga una taquicardia, que derive en un infarto, quiero correr hacia él, pero mis pies se han clavado y he comenzado ha llorar, no quiero que vea así, por eso dejo que se vaya, me recargo en el lugar de donde lo vi salir, me voy calmando poco a poco, dejo pasar el tiempo, cuando lo veo, noto su tristeza y eso me alivia un poco, me da ánimo, por que no me gusta verlo triste.

-Vaya, si estas tan triste creo que debería quedarme a cuidarte- es lo único que se me ha ocurrido, no es una mentira, es una verdad que debí cuidar

-es que estoy un poco cansado- si claro, descubro que es un mal mentiroso, pero cambio de ánimo

-mmm…pensé que estabas tan triste como yo- debo saber su respuesta antes de irme, pero de que me servirá con la distancia, comienzo ha centrarme más

-bueno…algo, por que ya no nos veremos- me gusta que lo admita, me da esperanza, una inoportuna esperanza

-pero estaré acosándote por teléfono y por lo que se pueda…- si fuese por mi te llevaría en mi bolso y te llamaría mi amor de bolsillo para toda ocasión

-espero que así sea- me sorprende un tanto su respuesta, siempre es tan tímido, que casi siempre tengo que presionarlo, lo que me hace dudar, es mucha tentación así que antes que me queme…

-tenlo por seguro….debo irme… solo…me venia a despedir…- me da pena confesar mi bochornoso crimen

-espera- me detiene y me abraza acto que me toma desprevenida, pone algo en mi mano

-Gracias- siento mi rostro arder, no puede quedarse como si nada debe pagar

-estamos en contacto- me acerco mas y ahora quien lo sorprende soy yo, dándole un beso

-Cuídate mucho- ahora el sonrojado es el, me da mucho gusto haberlo visto antes de irme

Rumbo a mi casa veo lo que me dio un lindo collar, le hubiera pedido que me lo pusiera, sonrió por imaginar la cara que hubiese puesto, un hermoso collar, debió costar caro.

En el avión que me aleja cada vez más de ti, trato de encontrar algún sentido, trato de ver cualquier lado positivo, para no llorar, siento algo atravesado en mi pecho, dolor, un agujero inmenso, pero debo ser valor, quiero imaginar que algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Dedicado a Jaqui-chan con todo cariño, y tal vez algo de respeto, no, no es cierto, con mucho respeto.

MUCHAS FELICIDADES


End file.
